


Look at what's right in front of you

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, N girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Sachiko learns to love





	Look at what's right in front of you

“Hey, Wiz, watcha doing?”

 

Aya looked curiously at her friend, who was currently sitting in the middle of her room, watching a video. 

 

“Aya, I have found an fallen angel who rivals my horrors, beautiful maiden whose grasp of the dark arts is utterly astonishing compared to my knowledge. I was a fool to believe I was anywhere near perfect, seeing this godly being has changed me,” Sachiko said dramatically. 

 

Chuckling, Aya replied, “You're so cute, Wiz. Oh, do you have a crush on her?”

 

“What! No, I- that's ridiculous, I'd never-” Sachiko gasped and sputtered. “...Actually yeah. I do have a crush on her,” she admitted

 

Aya smiled. “Well, why don't you message her? It's not like she's a celebrity, she would probably respond. Chuu-” She paused. “ _ Fallen angels _ tend to stick together,” she corrected. 

 

“No! No way, such an ungodly creature such as myself, the Wizard of the Abyss, mustn't tread into the realm of light!” Sachiko said.

 

“But if she's a fallen angel like you, aren't you both in the realm of darkness?” Aya asked.

 

Sachiko shook her head. “No, my dear Aya, you do not understand. There are… issues with me. I don't deserve a wonderful person such as the great Yohane! I don't deserve happiness at all.”

 

Aya had never heard of Yohane, but she assumed it was the fallen angel Sachiko was obsessed with. “I guess it's true that there are lots of things I don't understand. People are pretty complicated. That's something we have in common, we both lack social skills… but isn't it a little harsh to say you don't deserve happiness?” she mused aloud. 

 

“Even if I deserve it… She'll never love me. She's in an idol group much popular than Seiran’s group.” Sachiko said. She looked tired. Aya knew that meant she was feeling something negative. 

 

Aya sat down next to Sachiko and patted her head. “Well… why not try?”

 

“No… I need someone like me. Someone with problems. I don't trust perfect people,” Sa

 

“Look at what's right in front of you,” Aya said quietly. Sachiko looked up with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around Aya. 

 

“I love you, Wiz,” Aya mumbled.

  
“I love you too, Aya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting? I don't know her (no but really, autistic Aya and socially anxious Sachiko are my biggest N girl headcanons and literally it's me projecting myself.)


End file.
